


The Break-up

by FlexyMcgee (InLovewithLove_93)



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, love this pairing, obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/FlexyMcgee
Summary: Not what you think, part of the Carol/Pasha thing :)





	The Break-up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive2105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive2105/gifts).



"We need to talk" the infamous words every guy said when they were ready to break up. Carol can't say she didn't see this coming. He had been distant at times, but when they were together it was magical. She hated that this amazing time in her life was coming to an end, but she'd do what she always did and pick herself up and carry on on her own. She was use to being alone and this wouldn't be any different. She just though Pasha was the one, which was silly now that she thought about it. The age difference was drastic. It had only been a matter of time.

Reading the words over Carol took a deep breath and nodded"Okay, When?" Sending the distant message to Pasha. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces. She didn't know how she was gonna handle it when he told her straight to her face. It was bad enough and he hadn't even broken up with her yet.

"Well...I have to rehearse for the tour so I'll be at the strictly stage all day. Wanna come watch in an hour? We can talk afterwards?" He sent back and Carol's heart skipped a beat . She didn't understand why he wanted to torture her by breaking up with her at the studio, but she was going to go because she loved him and she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before they ended it. 

"I'll be there shortly" she sent back before putting her phone down. Carol took a deep breath slipping on a pair of jeans and a grey sweater. Curling her blonde hair and doing her make-up. She wanted to look good so he knew what he was giving up. She was extremely nervous that he did have another girl and she was going to be there as well, but she still wanted to look great no matter what.

Arriving at the Stage an hour later the nerves getting the better of her. She sat in her car for moment before getting out. Walking in and on to the stage Carol looked around almost deflated. There was no one there. The lights were on, but no one occupied the place until she heard the song This town by Niall Horan playing over the speakers a confused look crossed her face as she turned around. Pasha was on his knee a box in his hand"Baby" he started softly as her confused look turned to shock as she watched him.

Putting her hands over her mouth tears forming in her eyes"I know the age difference isn't ideal, but I love you" he said softly"I know it hasn't been long, but you are it, you are everything and I know I haven't shown it lately, but I was so confused about my feelings" he confessed"Carol Kirkwood please be my forever and marry me?" She hadn't noticed the other professionals hiding in the back ground filming the whole thing. Biting her bottom lip Carol got down on her knees with him putting her hands on his cheek"Of course" she leaned forward their lips meeting in a soft kiss as claps erupted from the professional dancers around them shocking Carol. She buried her head in pasha's chest cry laughing with happiness as he held her"I love you" she said softly.


End file.
